


You Are Cordially Invited...

by Janieohio



Series: That's Life Together [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy request the honour of your presence at their marriage and bonding. Join their friends and family as they tie the knot. Unapologetic wedding fluff and silliness. August 2009.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: That's Life Together [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559218
Comments: 32
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works for several weeks, written slowly alongside American Honeymoon, which follows it in the series. This is fluffy and silly and sweet and fun, and should in no way be taken too seriously. See endnotes for the song references.

[Click here for the Spotify Playlist to accompany series](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4bvFFjcney14XRfotFW9ph?si=LIFNqIiLRQCrDTiDMNWwsQ)

* * *

### Hermione (Very early morning)

31 August 2009, was a big day, but Hermione Granger-Weasley sat calmly and quietly drinking her morning tea while reviewing the day’s schedule. Her self-appointed role for this day, the day of Harry and Draco's wedding, was one of organization. She was going to make sure the right people were in the right places at the right time if it killed her. Honestly, it was like herding cats, but she felt as though she had been doing that since she was eleven, so she was well-practised. It didn’t matter, though. Harry deserved the most amazing day ever, and she was going to deliver just that.

She glanced down her schedule for the morning.

 **7:00 -** Have her own Hair and Makeup ready, Kingsley (officiant) check-in via floo  
**7:15 -** Pop to Godric’s Hollow and ensure Luna is at the church and has everything she needs   
**7:45 -** Check-in with Pansy at Grimmauld to make sure Draco is up and things are progressing there and that everyone is accounted for  
**8:00 -** Meet Ginny at her apartment, pick up Ginny and dresses, head back to Burrow. Make sure Fleur is making progress with Harry  
**9:00 -** Have Ginny, Ron, and herself dressed and ready to leave for the church

She sipped at her tea and thought through each step, marvelling at her comfort level with Luna setting up the church. At first, she had thought Harry was insane to allow Luna to plan the ceremony in the church garden where his parents had been married (stupid Muggle church laws still preventing the church itself to officiate a gay wedding), but in the end, she had to admit that it had been genius. Luna understood Harry in a different way than everyone else did, and she had made sure that he had gotten what he wanted even when he didn't know what that was, or when Draco had been overly forceful in his own ideas. Luna had a unique way of combining both of their visions and making it beautiful. And when Draco didn’t agree, Luna would just smile at him, and he was usually lost as to how to respond. Definitely genius.

The rest of the day seemed to be falling into place. She had already checked with Molly the night before. The marquee was set up over the weekend and the cake was complete. The food for the Burrow would be handled by a team hired by Narcissa, so Molly could just relax and enjoy the day. Neville was in charge of making sure the muggle guests got between venues when necessary. All was taken care of and accounted for. 

She sat and back and drank the last bit of her tea and smiled. Today, her best friend was getting married and it was going to be perfect. Nothing would go awry on _her_ watch. 

### Ginny (7:00 am)

Ginny Weasley was exhausted and definitely _not_ ready to wake up. Whoever was making that ridiculous racket needed to be jinxed. In fact, if she could lift her head long enough to find her wand, she’d do just that. A silencing charm would work perfectly. 

“Ginny, what the hell?” 

Ginny groaned, and flopped onto her back, letting her arm fall to the side... where it then hit something. Or hit some _one_? Oh shit, she had almost forgotten about that. 

She opened her eyes and Hermione’s already made-up face and smoothed hair was standing over her with that disapproving-Hermione look Ginny hated. It always made her feel ten years old. “G’ morning, Hermione,” Ginny managed.

“Gin-EV-ra Weasley! Are you serious?” Merlin, she sounded like her mother. Poor Ron. “I’m glad I chose to stop here first so I didn’t waste time stopping at your apartment for the dresses. I can _not_ believe you! It’s bad enough you hooked up with this tosser, but last night of all nights? And in Harry and Draco’s bed? Where the hell is Draco anyway?”

A low voice spoke up from under the blankets across the bed. “He passed out in the sitting room after we got back last night. It seemed a shame to let his lovely bed go to waste. Right, gorgeous?”

Ginny pulled the pillow over her head. Godammit. She just had to go and sleep with the blighter last night. She’d been ignoring his flirting for months, and she gave in now? Not that she didn’t enjoy it, because she had _really_ enjoyed it, but they hadn’t fallen asleep until almost four, and it was now— she tried to look at the clock— nearly seven. Shit. She was going to look terrible on only three hours of sleep. 

“Come on, Ginny. Up, let’s go. Throw on some clothes and let’s hit your apartment. You can take a quick shower there while I gather the dresses, and we’ll be to the Burrow on time and your mother won’t ask any questions. If you hurry your arse up, I won’t say a word.”

“Turn around, I’m naked.”

“And the point of that would be? There’s not a soul in this room evidently who hasn’t seen your skinny butt, now get up.” Her clothes from last night hit her in the head and she scowled. Bitch. 

“Fine, fine, I’m up. Do you have food and tea?

“At the Burrow. You’ll have to make it there to get some. Think of it as your dangling carrot.' She glanced to the covered shape in the bed and gave a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. "Evidently you have recent experience with dangly things. Now come on.” 

"Leave my dangly bits out of this, please," came the voice from the bed. "Better yet. Just leave."

She pulled her shirt on with no bra, then jumped up and shimmied into her knickers and trousers, giving a glance back to the lump still hiding under the covers in the bed.

“What about him? Aren’t you going to pester him?”

“The only people on my list to worry about are your family and Harry, so I assume he's not my problem. Come on.”

“Go on, gorgeous. I’ll see your sweet ass later.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Ginny’s shoes and pulled her from the room. They walked through the halls of Grimmauld place and down to the sitting room, where Draco was just waking up and talking quietly with Pansy. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Draco smiled at Hermione. “Where’s your lesser half?”

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. “At the Burrow having breakfast with your _better_ half, where else?” 

Ginny never could quite understand the dynamic between these two. Ever since he and Harry had been together, Draco and Hermione had gotten consistently friendlier and friendlier until now they flirted regularly, and Harry just seemed to love it. 

Hermione approached him and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek. “Good luck today, darling. If you’re as nervous as he is, you may want to take a calming potion. Though I’m still wondering what you did to him. He spent last night trying to swear and unable to, then he’d try to curse your name and couldn’t get that out either. It was really fun to watch, but you’ll have to fill me in on it later.”

Ginny just watched while Draco grinned. “Just a little taboo charm I put in place for the last few days to keep him from swearing through the ceremony. You know how he gets when he's nervous. It’s been immensely satisfying, believe me.”

Hermione laughed. “I bet. We’re off to get ready. We’ll see you at the church.”

She grabbed Ginny’s hand and pulled her to the floo, then left a parting shot for Draco. “Oh, and I think you’ll want to have someone wash your sheets before you come back. Your bed wasn’t alone last night,” then she flooed away.

Ginny wasn’t sticking around as Draco looked at her and looked disgusted. She just shrugged with a smirk and threw in the powder. “Chaser Haven.”

As she showered and cleaned off, she looked forward to the day. Harry was getting married. She thought back twelve years and considered how her younger self would have been devastated. She had loved him so much, but they had both wanted very different things in life. There were a few years after where she still felt raw about the whole thing, but she was glad things had turned out as they had. She loved her life, and she loved her place in Harry’s life. He was one of her best friends and they still had a blast together. She was thrilled he had found someone who fit him so well and who made him happy. Even if it was Malfoy, who still drove her fucking nuts. 

Not that she didn’t try to drive _him_ nuts. It actually may have been her idea to have sex in his bed last night. She cackled to herself in the shower.

“I heard that! You’re thinking of how disgusted Draco will be about his bed, aren’t you?”

She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel while Hermione waited there with clean clothes as she dried. “Definitely. And trust me, the entire experience was definitely worth it. Now I just have to decide if I’ll let it happen again.”

“Well, no time to think about it now. Get dressed and let’s go. I have a schedule to maintain.”

“Yes, mistress. I shall do as you say, mistress.” She dipped a sarcastic curtsey.

“Bitch.”

“You betcha.”

### Andromeda (9:30 am)

“Achoo! Achoo!” 

“Teddy, use your handkerchief. The wedding is in thirty minutes and we can’t have one of the groomsmen with wet nose wiped all over his sleeve.”

“But Gram, my nose is really itching!”

Andromeda looked down at Teddy and realized that something was indeed off. His eyes were swollen and watering, his face was red, and his nose was running profusely. The child was rarely ill and had not shown any allergies, but this was clearly a reaction to something.

She thought quickly to anything new he might have come into contact with. “Teddy, did you do anything different when you got ready this morning?”

“No Gram. I showered and got dressed just like you told me. I even shaved!”

“You… you what? What do you mean you shaved? You are eleven years old, you don’t have anything to shave.”

“Sure I do. Draco says it’s important to always be cleanly shaved and groomed before any large event. I didn’t want to disappoint him.” Teddy shot his grandmother a mischievous grin that reminded her so much of his mother that her heart ached. 

She sighed. “What did you use to shave?”

“Dr— er… Uncle Draco’s shaving lotion? It smells super nice.”

“Teddy, I think you might be allergic to it darling.” She looked at the time and heard a commotion outside the door to the room they were waiting in, then in came Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. 

“Achoo!”

“Teddy, Andromeda!” Harry came over and embraced her in a warm hug. Other than Teddy, he was really the only one who ever hugged her anymore and she loved it. She was close with Narcissa again, and of course Draco, but Blacks had never been overly demonstrative. Hugging Harry and Teddy was like having her Dora back, in a way. 

"Hello, Harry dear.” She pulled back and looked him over closely. “Goodness, you look handsome. No contacts today?”

He laughed. “No, Fleur pointed out that I look more like me with my glasses, and of course she’s right. Though I’m not sure how I look more like me with the rest of this.”

She smiled and brushed off his formal robes that resembled full Muggle morning dress closely enough that the Muggles in attendance would probably recognize it. The light grey waistcoat had dark green stripes throughout, making his eyes standout. His golden skin was set off by the high white collar, and his dark hair was somehow magically well-styled today, though artfully tousled on top. He looked incredibly attractive, but best of all, he looked happy.

“You look like the best version of you. I’m so very happy for you both, and happy to have been a part of it.”

“Andromeda,” Harry paused, looking nervous. "Will you sit in my parents’ seat today? I know you had plans in sitting back a few rows with Minerva, and Molly and Arthur will be up in front, but I’d be honoured if you’d sit with them.”

She could feel her throat clench but was raised to hide her emotions well. Still, she knew Harry could see what that meant to her. “Yes, Harry. Thank you.”

He motioned Hermione over and whispered something, and she returned a moment later with a beautiful bright coloured corsage. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded as he pinned it for her. 

“Thank you for everything, Andromeda.” 

He turned to Teddy. “I have one for you, too. You ready?”

“Flowers? I’m a wizard, Uncle Harry, not a witch.”

“Hey! I’m wearing one, too. Give over. Come here.”

“Achoo!”

Hermione came over at the fourth sneeze in two minutes. “Andromeda, is Teddy okay?”

“I think he has an allergy to something he used this morning. I just discovered it when you came in. Any ideas, short of trying a quick cleansing charm?”

“Of course. I’m prepared.” She reached her entire arm into her small handbag and came out with a small potion vile. “Antihistamine. Half dose under twelve.” She handed it to Teddy.

Andromeda laughed and Teddy took his potion then handed it back, returning to a more normal shade. Of course, Hermione would handle it. “Thank you, dear. Now, Teddy, remember, just follow Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and you’ll be set.”

“I know, Gram. I’ll be fine.”

Everyone looked up as Neville Longbottom stepped into the room. “Everyone’s here. Draco and his friends are ready. We’re about to seat the parents.” He looked at Andromeda and offered his arm. “Shall I escort you, Mrs Tonks?”

She looked at Harry and swallowed. Such a sweet young man. “Yes, I’m ready. Thank you, Neville.” 

She took his arm and walked down the beautifully decorated aisle to sit in the row across from her sister. She was relatively certain that she was going to cry.

### Dudley (10:00 am)

Dudley Dursley had no idea what to expect from this wedding as he watched the middle-aged woman walk down the centre aisle to the sound of a light acoustic guitar and violin duet, then be seated in the traditional parents’ row. He looked around the churchyard garden and everything looked mostly normal, though the way some of the people were dressed was a little strange. His wife sitting next to him let out a little giggle of what he assumed was the same nervousness he was feeling, and he squeezed her hand. 

Getting an invitation to Harry’s wedding hadn’t been a surprise. They had been meeting up periodically since university, and Harry had attended Dudley’s own wedding to Charlotte three years previous, much to his parents’ dismay. He had even brought Draco, seeming to delight in rubbing him in their faces. He didn’t blame him.

He watched the woman who had to be Draco’s mother, without question, then an older couple who he was pretty sure were Harry’s friend’s parents, and felt a pang of sorrow for his cousin who was missing the one thing Dudley had always had: his family. And the worst part was that Dudley’s family was supposed to be Harry’s, and they’d utterly failed at that. He looked around the crowded garden and realized that he was likely the only blood relative Harry had, other than his mother who had not come. The regret backing up into his throat tasted of ton-tongue toffee and stolen birthday cake. 

Charlotte rubbed his hand, inherently understanding his remorse. She’d been supportive of his relationship with Harry over the years and helped him overcome his shame. As the music changed in preparation for the processional, she gave him a discreet nudge and pointed down the aisle. 

The violin had ceased, and now it was just the guitar as a young pale-blonde woman stood in an ivory summer dress with panels of bright colours that displayed from inside little tucks as she swayed to the music. Her hair that fell in waves nearly to her waist was tucked with large multi-coloured daisies that matched the floral arrangements scattered about, as well as her dress. She opened her mouth and began to sing in a delicate and beautiful voice that floated above the crowd.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow  
_ _Way up high  
_ _And the dreams that you dream of  
_ _Once in a lullaby_

The song began as Harry appeared at the end of the aisle with Hermione on his arm, green dress shimmering slightly as she beamed up at her best friend. Dudley had met her several times and was glad to see the familiar face. Harry, however, was beaming a smile at friends as he walked, then those green eyes met his own. The smile didn’t fade but grew into a grin, and Harry’s eyes seemed to mist for just a moment as he nodded and passed Dudley and his wife. 

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_ _  
_ _Wake up where the clouds are far_ _  
_ _Behind me_ _  
_ _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_ _  
_ _High above the chimney top_ _  
_ _That's where you'll find me_

Ron, wearing a formal morning coat in the same style as Harry’s with a brightly coloured waistcoat followed them, with a woman who appeared to be his sister in a drapey summer dress on his arm. The formality of the morning coats seemed slightly at odds to the ethereal singing, but the bright flowers flooding the garden in all the colours of the rainbow seemed to make it work. 

_Well, I see trees of green and red roses too  
_ _I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
_ _And I think to myself  
_ _What a wonderful world_

Dudley watched Harry settle at the front under a trellis-arch covered in the rainbow of flowers scattered throughout the garden, murmuring to Hermione and Ron. Then he turned, and a moment later his eyes widened and the grin changed to an expression Dudley couldn’t describe, except to say it was full of love. It made his heart glad to see, as he himself turned to see Draco approaching. 

_The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_ _  
_ _Are also on the faces of people passing by_ _  
_ _I see friends shaking hands_ _  
_ _Singing, "How do you do?"_ _  
_ _They really sing, "I...I love you"_

Draco’s suit seemed to be opposite Harry’s, dark where Harry’s was light, and light where Harry’s was dark. The blue jacket and deeper blue necktie seemed to compliment his pale hair and eyes, and even Dudley could tell that he looked handsome. Unlike Harry, Draco’s eyes didn’t seem to fall on anyone else but Harry, as he was escorted by a dark-haired woman, likely his best friend as Harry’s escort had been and followed by two other men Dudley hadn’t met. No huge smiles, just an intense stare and formal mien on his face, accompanied by a slight twitch of his lips on one side. Harry’s smile turned into laughter as he saw him, several tears able to be seen even from where Dudley sat. 

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow_ _  
_ _Way up high_  
_And the dream that you dare to_ _  
_ _Why, oh why can't I? (1)_

A hush fell as the song ended on a quiet hum and Draco stepped to Harry’s side. In the quiet, Dudley could hear Draco’s words, accompanied by a devious smile. “Scared Potter?”

Harry barked out a laugh that rang through the garden. “You wish.”

Twinkles of laughter rang from the blonde woman as she embraced both men, then she nodded to a tall, black man as she stepped to the front to join him. When she spoke, her voice rang lightly over the crowd.

"Friends and family, Draco and Harry would like to bid you welcome as we begin the legal nuptials and spiritual bonding that will bring them together as one family. Kingsley, could you begin the nuptials?"

The man stepped forward with a voice as deep as hers was light, and began leading the men through vows very similar to those Dudley had made at his own wedding. 

The subsequent bonding, however, led by the woman this time, was anything but familiar. He saw no visual magic or wands, but the hairs raised on his neck and his wife shivered next to him. "Did you feel that?" she whispered in his ear. 

He nodded and could have sworn there was a moment of glowing around the men as they were given permission to kiss. Instead of applause, as was typical at other weddings he had attended, the guests simply looked on in quiet respect, as though this was part of the ceremony and not the sweet signal of the end instead. The two men leaned in and Dudley quickly learned that he had been correct. These were not tender kisses of romance, but a clear flash of passion that seemed to not only be accepted by the other guests but more like _expected_ , if the smiles of satisfaction on some of the faces were any signal. Nods were exchanged as the kiss became more sensual, and what Dudley would have called a highly inappropriate display of affection in any other circumstances, at this moment only felt right, as though it were a clutching of a clasp or the completion of a circle. 

Finally, a nearly blinding flash of light surrounded the two and they pulled back panting, as if breathless, which in Dudley's opinion, was not a surprise. The woman stepped forward and laid a final band around their joined wrists and said a final word, causing one final flash. The band had disappeared and the garden burst into applause. Dudley felt as though he had witnessed something special and completely unexpected. It was almost as if he could feel the love the men had for each other and for each person in the garden, and he couldn’t help but smile and kiss his wife. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Charlotte murmured. “Wow.” She looked at the wedding invitation. “They all seemed to expect that. I wonder if that’s the reason there is a five-hour break between the ceremony and the reception this evening, so we can go back and add some _wow_ ourselves.” She smiled mischievously. 

Dudley smiled, watching the newly married couple greet guests, neither letting the other out of arm’s reach. “It’s certainly not because of the drive. Their sort don’t drive, and I think we’re the only normal people here, except for Hermione’s parents over there.” He nodded to another couple a few rows up talking to Ron’s parents. “They offered to teleport us to the reception later anyway, so I don’t know why the delay.”

A man standing next to him grinned, and answered in a heavy Irish accent, “It’s so we common folk don’t have to go to the fancy breakfast with all the important types at Malfoy Manor. Can’t have us goin’ and actin’ the maggot in front of Minister of Magic, can they?”

“Minister of Magic? Is he here? Harry mentioned he’s more like the magical Prime Minister. How exciting that he’d come to Harry’s wedding,” Charlotte gushed. 

He blinked at her, then extended his hand. “Seamus Finnegan. I went to school with Harry. Shared a dorm and all. How do you know him?” 

Dudley was hesitant to admit the relationship, not sure what Harry had shared as a child, or that the other dormmates had picked up on. “Harry’s my cousin. My mother and his were sisters.”

Seamus obviously had some inkling that all was not always what it should have been, as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Dudley decided a bit more was in order. “We’ve been trying to be closer since we’ve grown. Charlotte and I are both very pleased to be included today. They make a beautiful couple.”

Seamus laughed. “Aye, that they do. Oh, do I have some stories I could tell ye about the two of them at Hogwarts. But back to what ye asked,” he looked at Charlotte, now understanding her previous questions. “Yes, the Minister of Magic is here. Ye already saw him actually. He conducted the first half of the marriage ceremony. He and Harry are great friends.”

Dudley and Charlotte just nodded, slightly stunned. Harry had never mentioned that. He knew Harry was important in his world, but he was realizing now how little they talked about Harry’s life outside of the Weasley family, his godson, and Draco. Maybe he’d have to rectify that next time he had them around for dinner. 

“So the Minister of Magic. Who else is going to the fancy breakfast?” Charlotte looked around curiously.

Seamus’s eyes scanned the crowd. "Well, the wedding party themselves will, ‘m sure. And it’s at Malfoy Manor, so Mrs. Malfoy will be hosting. Over there, those blokes are members of the Wizengamot. They make the laws and run the courts.” He nodded in another direction. “Those ‘uns there are members of the ICW and PHIS, I’m told. That’s the International Confederation of Wizards, they make the international magical laws and deal with international issues, sort of like the UN, and the other is an organization of International Potions snobs that Malfoy hobnobs with. There’s a few more here and there, but ye get the idea. It’s going to be stodgy and boring. The real fun will begin this evening at the Burrow. You’re not gonna bunk off that, are ye?”

“No, we plan on coming. Harry is sending someone to asparate us at four o’clock from the hotel?”

“ _Apparate._ Good good. Well, I’ll be off and ‘ll see ye s’evening. Get yourself some rest beforehand if ye can. Twill surely be a night of savage craic.” Seamus grinned then wandered off. Dudley looked around to see if anyone else was leaving yet, but since there wasn’t a lot of cars to deal with, he had no real way of telling. His wife gave him a huge smile and he remembered the hotel, thinking that sounded like a great idea.

They began quietly walking toward the edge of the garden, admiring the brightly coloured flowers and elegant decorations. He could see Harry having photos taken in the distance, and Dudley smiled at the memory of his own wedding. His musings were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. 

“Mister? Are you Dudley?”

He looked at the kid with blue hair and remembered that this must be Harry’s godson. 

“Yes, and you’re Teddy, right?”

“Yeah. I was sent to get you and ask you to come over for pictures. Uncle Harry wants you in a couple.”

Dudley felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He whipped his head back toward where Harry stood at the other end of the garden and was met by a pair of piercing green eyes. He could actually see the colour from there, or at least he felt like he could. Harry nodded and smiled, then jerked his head toward where he was. 

Charlotte leaned over. “Dudley, go on, honey. Harry probably would like his family in the pictures.” Dudley could feel his nose tingling and eyes stinging. 

He walked over, Charlotte still on his arm until he got to Harry. “Harry, I, uh… Are you sure?”

Harry cuffed him on the shoulder and pulled him with him. “Dudley. Dud. Big D. Of course, I’m sure. If you don’t mind, that is. Charlotte, you too?”

Dudley could barely speak. “I don’t mind, and neither does Charlotte.”

“Family shot now! Weasleys behind the couple, good. No, George, get on the other side so we can get your good ear, yeah? Oi, Harry’s cousin!” The dark man in dreadlocks grunted as he got elbowed in the stomach by a petite brunette. “Ow, Katie! Stop it! What’s the problem? I can’t remember his name. I can’t just yell ‘Oi, Muggles’ now can I? Don’t be so rude.”

“Lee, you’re incorrigible. Come on, Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley, over here on Harry’s left, please. Thank you. Just right. Okay, on three everyone say 'family'. One-Two-Three!”

“Family!” Dudley just smiled. Huh. Family. Imagine that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> (1) As done by Israel Kamakawiwoʻole, Songwriters: Harold Arlen / E. Harburg Over the Rainbow lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

[Click here for the Spotify Playlist to accompany series](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4bvFFjcney14XRfotFW9ph?si=LIFNqIiLRQCrDTiDMNWwsQ)

* * *

### George (12:30 pm)

George Weasley stood in the corner of the ballroom of Malfoy Manor and plotted. The opportunity was just too good, too _delicious_ to pass up. The hardest part would be focusing in on a few select targets. He held his glass of ridiculously expensive champagne and weighed his options. 

The string orchestra offered him cover as he watched the politicians, foreign dignitaries, and high society witches and wizards offer each other false compliments and empty praise, while simultaneously trying to get close to those they wanted something from. Which meant, there was practically a queue to speak with Harry. 

Poor sod. George’s eyes narrowed in on his honorary little brother for a few moments, ensuring that he was getting the opportunity to enjoy himself. He knew Harry hated this kind of thing but was doing it for Malfoy and his mother so that they would have the reception they’d envisioned. The white, silver, and green decor seemed sterile to George after the colourful ceremony, but Harry didn’t seem to mind as he took a plate of food from his new husband and leaned in for a discreet whisper. It must have been something _fun_ because the look on Malfoy’s face made George guffaw, which evidently wasn’t done in such surroundings. All nearby guests stared at him and he nodded, off to find a new place to hide and plot.

There. Right there, across the room, three people over from that fluted-feathered-decoration-thing. Seriously, an eight-foot feather? Anyway, that would be his target. Pompous, loud, and overbearing, this oaf would be the perfect candidate. If he could only get a little better view…

A pair of hands fell over his eyes, and someone whispered in his ear. “George Weasley, if you are up to what I think you’re up to, you are in big trouble mister.” He went immediately hard. 

“Uh, yeah? Well, I’m not sure what you think I was up to, but I’m sure I was.”

“Oh no,” the voice crooned. “You have to admit to it so I can punish you appropriately, but you have to admit to it right here in the open.”

He nearly whined. “Here?”

“Yes, here. After all, weren’t you going to implement your plan here, in front of everyone? I’d think these fine magical folk of high society would like to hear what you have planned.”

“You wouldn’t interrupt Harry’s fancy breakfast that way.”

“No?”

“No, I call your bluff. But perhaps if we took this somewhere more private.”

Hands still over his eyes, he felt himself being drawn back into the shadows of the tall columns. “Then perhaps back here, behind this tapestry.” He hardened a bit more, looking forward to this little excursion.

He felt the air stir slightly as though a curtain was drawn, then a squeak and the hands tightened, no longer playful on his face. They were now holding on. “Oh sweet Circe, seriously?”

He heard a female voice other than his wife’s whispering. “Angelina, get the hell out of here. We’re busy.”

“Obviously. Who is that?”

“None of your business and we’re not doing anything you weren’t getting ready to do yourself. Now get my fucking brother out of here and go away!”

“Whoa, Ginny?!” He tried to flip around, but Angelina had a tight grip on him still and pushed him away. 

“No, George." She let go and began to pull him further away from where they had been. "Come on, she’s right. We were about to do the same. Let’s find somewhere else.”

“Like hell. You think I can get into your knickers now, knowing my little sister is shagging back there?”

“Keep your voice down. If you don’t want to find another spot, then let’s go get some food. I’m ravenous. You know how hungry I get when I’m pregnant.”

“And horny.”

“Just so, but since you’re not indulging the second, the first will have to do. And you promised your mother, no pranks. No jokes. No wheezes. It’s only another hour and we can escape and prepare for the real party tonight.”

His eyes landed on his prey, now set free from the impending trap. “Fine. I can’t believe my baby sister is getting laid and I’m not. So you really couldn’t see who she was with?”

“No, he had his face under-”

“Stop! No. I do not want to hear that.” He put his fingers in his ears. “La-la-la!”

“Bloody hell, you’re juvenile. Are you done? Since he had his face buried in her quim, I couldn’t see shit. So look around, darling, and let’s see who we don’t see.”

George pretended to gag but was secretly impressed that his sister had managed that in that particular alcove. That may have been a good prank, actually. “All right, fine. We’ll sit, we’ll eat, and we’ll play ‘Who’s Missing’. But can we just mention to my mother that we can’t find little Gin-Gin so she’ll go looking?”

“Absolutely not. Your mother deserves to relax.” Then she grinned, reminding him again why he married her. “But I wouldn’t object to your mentioning it to Percy.”

The woman was amazing. Now _there_ was a prank and two siblings were in the cross-fire. Perfect. He looked at Angelina and kissed her chin. “Merlin, I love you, woman.”

### Narcissa (1:15 pm)

“Thank you, everyone, for sharing this day with us. I’d especially like to thank my mother, who put on this lovely breakfast. Mother, it is absolutely spectacular. Your ability to throw the most elegant parties shall never cease to amaze me.” There was a smattering of polite applause as Draco smiled at the room and pointed to a few of the more elaborate decorations. He turned to her and smiled her favourite smile, the one he usually had saved just for her when he was a boy. She found she shared that smile with Harry now but did not mind.

“Most of all, Harry and I would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts, for making not only this day but this marriage possible. There are so many ways you’ve contributed to not only the logistics of our lives together but also the foundation of our relationship.” Harry stood up with him and held his hand, smiling at her. “We wanted to show our gratitude in some special way. It’s time.” 

Harry sent a gentle golden spark into the air, and two house-elves popped in with a long canvas folded between them. Harry stepped to her and bowed lightly. “Narcissa Black Malfoy, when I inherited Sirius’s estate so many years ago, quite a few items from your family were necessarily discarded, while others were returned to you and your sister when possible. One item was not, and Draco and I have been working to have it _fully_ restored,” she caught her breath as she realized what the item might be. 

She looked into those green eyes, then to the deep grey ones she knew so well, and felt her emotions attempting to get the better of her. She nodded, then turned her head and found her sister watching from the next table. “Andromeda, might you join me?”

Harry smiled and nodded his approval, then murmured to the house-elves who clicked their fingers, expanding what she now knew to be a large tapestry. The Black Family Tapestry had been fully restored and the deep colours were displayed as she had never seen them, even in her earliest childhood. The gold thread glimmered in the light of the day, drawing her eyes to the exquisite needlework displaying names and faces spanning more than a dozen centuries.

The biggest change, more than even the repaired threads and restored colours, was that there were no scars. There were no burned or singed holes hiding those who had dared defy the family. Each name and face was present, revealing for the first time the entirety of the Black family tree. She saw the names of her sister, her niece, her cousin, her son, and now her son-in-law woven in gold thread and was overcome.

She finally became aware of the murmurs of awe and appreciation spreading through the room, and realized that she needed to respond to this amazing gift. But how to find the words, the expression, when she hardly knew what she was feeling?

“Draco, Harry,” she looked one, then the other in the eyes, “my sons, you have given me a gift that I cannot repay. This is beautiful and will be treasured more than you can realize. Thank you for this gift, for restoring a piece of my family.” She stepped to the son of her womb and embraced him. “Thank you, darling, I absolutely love it.” Then she stepped to the son she had just gained and embraced him for the first time. “Thank you, Harry. It’s spectacular, and I’m so happy you are included upon it.” He looked surprised, and she smiled. “You didn’t know that it magically added spouses and children?” 

He shook his head and glanced over, then smiled. “So am I, Narcissa.”

“Please feel free to call me mother, if you ever choose to do so. If you do not, please know that I will not be offended. No matter what you call me, you are now my son, Harry. Thank you.”

Harry nodded, then Draco put his arm around his husband and they stepped back. Draco spoke to the room once more. “The elves will move the tapestry to the back of the room for now, if any of you would like to look closer. Thank you once again for joining us today. If we have not had the chance to speak with you individually yet, we will hopefully be around before you withdraw, but if we do miss you, please know that your presence here today was cherished. Thank you.” He stepped back, then looked at his husband and gave him a very stately kiss. Brief and chaste, but beautiful and causing the room to applaud. 

After, Narcissa visited amongst the guests, but her eyes kept being drawn back to her sons. She looked forward to seeing the happiness they would bring to one another. They had both suffered so much, and now to see them together brought her joy. Her sons. The thought nearly made her giggle, but only nearly.

### Hermione (2:25 pm)

Hermione was staring them down. “Four o’clock. Sharp. Do not be late to your own wedding reception.”

“Yes, Hermione. We got it. Now leave us be so we can go and get ready for the evening. An informal reception requires a much more informal outfit.”

“Draco, you have one hour and thirty-five minutes. That should be plenty of time if you don’t spend the time shagging.”

Harry grinned. “And if we _do_ spend the time shagging _?_ ”

She scowled. “Just go and be there by four, or I’m coming to get you and I don’t care what you’re doing, you’ll leave with me.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and began to drag him away up the stairs to his childhood rooms. She swore she heard a giggle, which seemed out of place for two grown men. “Come, husband, let’s away.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to the ballroom, where most of the guests were departing. She heard Ron come up behind her. 

“Where you been?”

She leaned back into his chest. “Making sure the grooms make it to the reception this evening on time. They’re probably already upstairs shagging.”

“Eww, thank you for that information I didn’t need.” He put his hand around her. “How about us? Do we have time for a-”

“No, Ronald, we do not. _I_ need to make sure everyone who is attending this evening makes it to the Burrow, and _you_ need to check that Lee has his MusicWizard set up properly.”

“What about George? I thought he was doing that?”

“I saw him dragging Angelina off several minutes ago. They appeared to have somewhere they needed to be.”

“Yeah, probably off shagging. Come on, Mione.” He had begun whining. 

She turned around and shot him a glare. “If you think for one minute that I could enjoy sex right now with so much on my mind, then I question how well you really know me.”

He seemed to consider it a moment then sighed. “You’re right, I know. I guess I should probably find Neville and make sure our speech is ready and stuff.”

She nodded. “Good idea. Look, there’s Ginny. I need to talk to her for a few minutes. You go find Neville and head to the Burrow. I’ll be there soon.”

He gave her a kiss before walking off, then she walked over and grabbed her sister-in-law. “Ginny, what have you done to your dress? It’s all mussed?”

Ginny gave her a stupid grin. “ _I_ haven’t done anything to it.”

Hermione looked at her a moment then groaned. “Seriously? _Again?_ What is it with people shagging all over the place today?”

“Weddings, I guess. They’re romantic, right? Besides, you can’t tell me that rush of magic at the bonding didn’t _affect_ you.”

“Yes, well, I’m an adult who can control myself, unlike others, obviously.”

“Oh, I’m controlling myself, believe me. I’m also controlling—"

“Nope! No. Do not give me a name. I think I have an idea, but I do _not_ want it confirmed. If your brother asks, I can plead ignorance.”

“Can I at least give you some details, because he is really—”

“No! Not yet. Not today. Come on, help me round up the rest of the wedding party so we can get to the Burrow ahead of the guests. Harry and Draco have a 4:00 arrival time.”

“Relax, everyone will be there. You sound like _you_ could use a good shag.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake. Shut up. Let’s go.”

### Molly (3:45 pm)

Molly Weasley knew how to host a backyard party. She knew how to host a backyard wedding. She knew how to cook and setup and take care of all the necessary arrangements, and she was darned good at it. She looked around at all marquee taking up a good part of the field next to the Burrow and scowled. 

Did they think her not good enough to do anything other than bake the cake? Not that the cake wasn’t important because it was, but she could have—”

“Molly, stop it.” 

“Don’t you scold me, Arthur Weasley. And stop what? I’m simply observing the preparations.”

“The preparations are complete, dear. It’s all taken care of, and you can sit back and enjoy the evening.”

She huffed. “I just don’t see why—”

“Molly. He told you why. He wants you to enjoy your evening. He wants to dance with you and see you have fun. That boy loves you like his own mother, and you will not disrespect his very reasonable wishes by acting a sullen child.”

She opened her mouth to object, and found it covered by her husband’s. His lips turned to a smile while on her, and she found herself suppressing a giggle. “Okay, fine, I guess I’m being a sullen child.”

“You look beautiful tonight, Mollywobbles. I look forward to dancing with you tonight as well. Don’t let our sons hog you the entire evening.” 

“Oh, Arthur. I’m so happy for him, I just want it all to be perfect.”

“It will be. Just sit back and enjoy.” Arthur turned to a passing waiter, part of the many staff hired by Narcissa Malfoy for the evening. “May we each have one of these? Thank you so very much.” He took two glasses of wine and handed one to his wife.

Molly looked around, counting all her ducks. There was Bill arriving now with Fleur and their eldest Victoire. He must have left the younger children with the nanny hired for the evening in the house. And Charlie was already flirting with one of Draco’s groomsmen, that wickedly attractive one that would have given her palpitations as a girl. She hadn’t even realized that young man liked men, but perhaps he liked both as her Charlie did.

Searching further, she saw Percy and Ginny in a row about something or other, and George standing nearby with Angelina looking overly proud. She honestly didn’t want to know what that was about. And near the head table was Ron and Hermione, the later with a list in front of her, scanning the crowd. 

“Once upon a time,” she muttered to herself but knew her husband was listening, “I thought that Harry’s wedding day would be so much different. I pictured our daughter on his arm, and little red-headed green-eyed grandbabies to come.”

“I know, Molly, and you’ve done really well letting go of that dream and letting the children choose their own paths.”

“Have I? I don’t know, I still feel like I push at them more than I should. I just want them all to be happy, and it’s so hard watching them make choices I think will hurt them.”

“But look at how well this choice went for Harry. Have you ever seen him happier? I know we love him like a son, and it would have been nice to have had him officially be part of the family, but I never saw him even remotely this happy with our daughter.”

“Neither did I.” She sighed, then nodded in the direction of the marquee entrance. “I think they’re here finally. Four o’clock exactly. Hermione must have scared the wrath of Merlin into them.”

Arthur laughed loudly. “That girl rules her boys with an iron fist, and oddly enough, that seems to now include Draco Malfoy. Now, let’s sit back and watch these young men have their first dance.”

The boys had changed from their morning suits into trousers and jackets with bright coloured shirts. It was joyful and playful and brought a huge smile to her face. Draco led Harry onto the dance floor and began to lead him in a slow dance to begin the evening. 

Music began wafting into the air, and once again she was impressed by George and Ron’s ingenuity. This time they had created something they called a MusicWizard with Speakers, but they didn’t speak, they played music. She wasn’t going to try to understand it now, just enjoy the rich tones of the woman’s voice singing.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_ _  
_ _And the whole world is on your case_ _  
_ _I could offer you a warm embrace_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love_

Draco had clearly been teaching Harry to dance, as they held each other and twirled across the dance floor in practised ease.

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_ _  
_ _And there is no one there to dry your tears_ _  
_ _Oh, I hold you for a million years_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love_

They were utterly beautiful together, and her breath caught as they came closer and she could see their expressions, completely lost in one another. She reached for Arthur’s hand and a tear fell from her eye. That young boy whom she had met in King’s Cross was dancing before her now at his wedding, happy and healthy and free of the demons of his childhood. Arthur squeezed her hand harder and she heard a sniffle. She giggled.

“I don’t know that I cried like this at any of my other children’s weddings,” Arthur murmured. 

“You did, but there’s something special about this one, maybe because they both had such troubled youths.”

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_ _  
_ _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_ _  
_ _Go to the ends of this Earth for you_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love, oh yes_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love. (2)_

As the music ended, they stepped apart and bowed at the applause, then Draco grabbed Harry for an outlandish kiss. Hoots and hollers rang out across the marquee as Harry and Draco’s eyes both searched the crowd. Harry's landed on Molly and he smiled, then walked toward her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Molly?"

She saw Draco leading his mother out as well and she couldn't help it, she began to cry huge ugly tears. "All right, Harry. But don't go trying any of those fancy twirls with me."

He smiled and drew her close. “I think you’d keep up, but as you wish, m’lady.” He held her and they danced. Later she couldn’t remember what the music was or even if it were fast or slow. She could only remember the smile in his green eyes, and his quiet words as they finished. “Thank you, Molly Weasley, for always being the mother I didn’t know I needed, and for giving me your family. I wouldn’t be who I am today without you.” 

“You sweet boy, how could I have done anything less? You were mine the moment I saw you on that train platform in overlarge clothes and broken glasses. You were such a tiny thing, and I think I needed you just as much as you needed me. You made us better people, and you made us your family.” She sniffled loudly and he held an emerald green handkerchief out to her. “I love you, Harry. I’m so very happy for you, young man.”

The song was coming to an end, so he stopped moving and reached down to give her a hug. “I love you, Molly. Thank you for everything.” He gave a little sniffle as well, then smiled. “Now, are you ready to go enjoy this party? I hear the cake is amazing.”

### Neville (5:45 pm)

Neville checked in with Harry's cousin and his wife. Hermione had put him on Muggle duty for the day, asking him to check on them and her parents and to get them all where they needed to be. He was hesitant at first, knowing the little he did about Harry's childhood, but the two Dursleys seemed all right enough. They were a little stiff, but he'd been raised around Pureblood society and that didn't bother him.

He took an empty seat at their table, where they appeared to be watching the dancing. “Dudley, how are you doing over here? Do you have enough to eat? Can I help you get some drinks or anything?”

Dudley’s wife Charlotte spoke up. “We’re fine, Neville. No need to keep checking on us. Everything is lovely, and the food and drinks are amazing. Mrs Figg here is telling me lots of good stories about Dudley as a boy.”

Mrs Figg gave Neville a toothless grin. “I have some of Harry too, if you like, my boy.”

Neville laughed. “No thank you, Mrs Figg. That’s quite all right.” He turned back to Dudley. “Let me know if you need anything, and just find me when you’re ready to go back to your hotel. Hermione’s parents have asked to go back around eight o’clock, but you’re welcome to stay as late as you like. You’ll want to stay until after the toasts for sure, as there promises to be some entertainment.” He considered for a moment, wondering about the rest of his own evening plans. “And if you can’t find me when you are ready to go, Ron’s father will be able to take you back. He helped me bring the Grangers and they’re at the same hotel, so he’ll know where to take you if I’m not around.”

Dudley cocked an eyebrow. “Are you going somewhere?”

Neville grinned and looked at the dance floor. “You never know, right? A single guy like me has to keep his options open.”

Dudley laughed and raised his fist out to him. Neville looked at him and realized he wanted him to bump his fist with his own. Muggles were strange. He gave the obligatory bump, which seemed to please Dudley, but his wife scowled and mumbled, “Men.” 

He nodded back out to the dance floor where Harry and Draco were currently sharing a dance. “So Harry says you’ve met Draco several times already, yes?”

Charlotte answered. “Of course. We have dinner with them both a few times a year now. They were at our wedding, too.”

Neville raised an eyebrow at Dudley who seemed to know what Neville was thinking.

“It was a bit awkward at first, of course. Between Harry and me, and Draco and us, but we get along famously now. We even taught Draco to play Bridge.”

“Bridge?”

“Card game. He’s quite good at it, actually.” Dudley seemed to be thinking about what he wanted to say, then looked Neville in the eye. “Look, I know you and Harry have been friends for a long time, and I’m not going to pretend that things have always been great with him and me. But he’s my cousin, and we lived together in that house. He understands things that no one else can. And he saved my life once. I owe him a lot, and I intend on being his family as long as he’ll let me.”

Neville nodded. “Good. He needs family.” He looked at the men dancing and smiled. “He has Draco, and that’s amazing to me, but they’re good together. But to have someone who understands where you came from, it’s important. I’m glad you’re here, Dudley.”

Dudley nodded. 

The music picked back up to something faster. “Well, that’s my cue to get back to dancing and hopefully find some pretty bird willing to have me for a bit. You going to join me?”

The two smiled and Charlotte answered for them both. “Sure. Why not? I don’t know this song, though. Who is it?”

“Weird Sisters. It’s a classic. Come on, I’ll show you some wizarding dance moves.” He dragged them out onto the dance floor and marvelled at what kind of people you befriended at weddings. Well, who was _he_ to turn down a new friendship? 

### Pansy (6:30 pm)

Pansy sat at a table near the front of the room and looked out over the crowd. She wanted to scoff and put her nose up at the display, but could only feel contentment. What was the world coming to? That she, Pansy Parkinson-Abbott, thankfully widowed these last two years from that dolt Charles Abbott who couldn’t even keep himself alive long enough to produce an heir, would be sitting here at the Weasleys’ Burrow of all places, enjoying herself, seemed too ridiculous to consider. 

And yet, here she was. Not only here, but about to give a speech on behalf of her best friend. She sighed and Blaise looked at her knowingly.

“Look around, Pans. It’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be. The Weasleys are part of your precious Sacred Twenty-Eight anyway, so really, it’s not that bad. The food is amazing, the cake beautiful, the decorations quite tasteful, and the music spot-on. What is there to complain about?”

“Perhaps that the only person of interest here that even catches my eye _is_ a fucking Weasley?”

“He is quite gorgeous, isn’t he? I think we’re both his type if you’d like to try him out together?”

“Blaise, love, how many times do I have to tell you? I don’t share.”

“Shame, because he already agreed to meet me later. But if you’re not interested…”

“Slag.”

“Agreed.” He looked up as their plates cleared from the table and the champagne glasses filled. “Well, I think that’s your cue. Are you ready?”

“I’m always ready.” She looked over at Weasley and at his nod, she stood and the room slowly quieted. “ _Sonorus._ Well, good evening everyone. On behalf of Harry and Draco, I hope you enjoyed your dinner and that you have a glass of champagne ready, as I’m known to be quite the orator.”

There was an expectant silence. Good. That’s how she liked it. “When Draco asked me to stand up with him at his wedding, I was slightly nervous. Harry and I have a slightly, ah, rocky history together.” There were a few nervous chuckles around the room. “But Draco and I have been friends since the age of three, and there was no place else I would be today but beside him.” 

She looked at Draco and smiled. “Draco, darling, this may get a bit sentimental, so this is your warning.” He grinned and took Potter’s hand. Sap. “When we were very young, Draco and I would play Husband and Wife. I would tell him what to do, and he would do it.” Laughs scattered more thoroughly this time. 

“He always took his role as a six-year-old husband very seriously and would follow me around trying to protect me. I’d explain to him that I didn’t need him to do that, but his little boy eyes would get very large and he’d tell me that I was his and he always took care of what was his.”

She turned to her best friend. “It’s been a long twenty-five years since then, but you’ve always taken care of me because I’ve always been yours, and you’ve always been mine.” Her eyes flicked to Potter’s challengingly. “And that won’t change now." She looked back to Draco. "But now it’s not just you. He is yours as well now, and I know you’ll protect him with everything you have. Knowing Potter, he’ll baulk at the idea that anyone should take care of him, but you’ll do it anyway because he is yours.” Heads nodded and smiled around her. 

“The part you didn’t bargain for though, Potter, is that because he’s still mine, that means that you are now also mine. I may not always like you, but you are his, so you are mine, and I will protect you and yours to the best of my abilities. Draco is my family in all but name, and so now are you.” The blighter looked like he was about to cry. Fucking Gryffindors. She had to finish anyway with what she’d already prepared, Potter tears be damned. “Thank you for loving my best friend the way he deserves to be loved. I wish you both all the happiness that two people can bring one another.

“So everyone please raise your glass for our friends Draco and Potter.” She grinned at them. “Oh, all right. For Draco and Harry!”

Polite cheers and exclamations rang out, and she leaned over to brush Draco’s cheek with a quick kiss. 

“Thanks, Pans, for doing this. It was lovely,” he muttered into her ear.

“Of course, love. You’re mine. Where else would I be but right here?”

Where else indeed?

### Ron (6:45 pm)

Well, it looked like it was his and Neville’s turn. He’d been waiting six years to get Harry back for _his_ best man toast and had persuaded Neville to present it with him, seeing as how he was much more friendly with Malfoy and would probably be less likely to get cursed. They had been working on their speech for weeks, and finally had it just perfect. Ron looked at his best friend as he and Neville stood up and gave him an evil grin. Harry looked worried. Good.

“Well, it appears to be our turn then folks. Thank you, Pansy, for taking the sentimental path so that it would go more smoothly when we roast these prats.” Draco glared. Perfect.

“So, right, once upon a time, there were two Hogwarts firsties who loved to hate each other.” He heard Harry groan next to him and laughter already start to break out across the room. Excellent. 

“Weasel!” Draco growled.

“No, not a weasel, a ferret. Oh, all right, he wasn’t a ferret yet, but that’s another story.” 

“Ron, let me start.” Just as they’d rehearsed. Beautiful.

“Now, these first-year students weren’t your typical eleven-year-olds,” Neville picked up. “They were feisty and irritable and quick to take offence.” He got contemplative. “Actually, now that I'm teaching and see more eleven-year-olds, maybe they _were_ pretty typical.” The teachers and parents in the room chuckled. “Anyway, about four days into our first year, I received a remembrall from my grandmother. After an interesting broom accident, which as many of you know is not at all surprising, Draco here managed to take my remembrall and fly off to prove his daring and Slytherin joie de vivre, or perhaps just to show off to a certain green-eyed Gryffindor.” He smirked at Draco. “Our young hero of the tale, Mr Potter,” and a smirk to Harry, “decided it was proper to fetch it back and protect this damsel in distress, even if he’d never been on a broom before.”

Ron jumped in. “So, Malfoy throws the ball in a way that to this day makes me wonder why he didn’t play chaser instead of seeker, and Harry went for it, catching it after a death-defying dive. We were all afraid he was going to die as he plummeted to the ground, but he pulled out of it and caught the ball. The act was overseen by one very stern and terrifying Deputy Headmistress,” a nod to the current headmistress sitting with Molly and Arthur Weasley, “at which time we became _certain_ that he was going to die.” More laughter and nods. “Instead, this first appearance of his Potter luck earned him a place as seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team.” 

Neville stepped back in. “And an equal position as the arch-nemesis of our dear Mr Malfoy.” Cheers rang out across the room. “And here, dear friends is where our story of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter begins to take shape.”

“When next we meet our daring foes, there was a challenge to a midnight duel.” 

“Wait, don’t forget the actual duel the following year with our noble Lockhart.” 

Ron groaned dramatically. “How could I forget about that nightmare of a fop.” He shot his wife a smirk. “Let’s just leave it at the fact that they detested each other and looked for every reason to fight, taunt, or otherwise annoy the other.”

“Like when Malfoy hated Harry so much that he spent days creating magical badges to pass out to the school saying ‘Potter Stinks’?” Neville snorted out.

“Ah yes, such poetry. I often spend hours working on something for the person I loathe.” Cheers and shouts of laughter were now constant in the crowd. “Wait, what about all the times that Harry would obsess about Malfoy, even following his name on a magical map?”

Neville picked it back up. “Or the time Malfoy dressed up like a dementor trying to distract him from catching the snitch?”

They were both laughing with the crowd now. “Yes, well, perhaps we should have identified the underlying attraction even then, yeah?”

“Perhaps, but I don’t think any of us could have predicted we’d be here now.” He sobered and smiled more gently now. “Five years ago, I was still working as an Auror with our good friend Harry here.”

“And as usual, our good friend Harry was overzealous and landed his arse in St Mungo’s.” Ron grinned at Harry sitting down the table. 

“That night, Ron arrived at Mungo’s dragging this blond louse behind him. To say that I was surprised that Draco Malfoy was there with Ron Weasley would be an understatement, but when I realized he was there because he was in a romantic relationship with Harry? The only reaction that would sum that up would be _‘No Fucking Way!_ ” 

He had to wait for the loud laughter and heckling to die down before he could continue. “Five years later, here they are, married.” More heckling but this time it was easier to ignore. “And five years later, here _I_ am, proud to call both of them my friend.” He pointed to Draco who just grinned and threw a napkin at him. “Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, you are two of the most stubborn—”

“—hot-headed—”

“—foul-tempered—”

“—lunatics we know, and we have no idea how you make this work. But we are all so glad you do and are pleased to watch it happen. So everyone please lift your glass…” he lifted his glass to the room, “to our dear married lunatic friends here. We all wish you a lifetime of happiness.” 

“Cheers!” and “Huzzah!” and “Kiss!” rang across the room. Draco leaned over and gave Harry a huge kiss, then stood up to shake Neville’s hand while Harry threw his arms around Ron. 

“You are an arse.”

“Yes, well, that’s what you get for telling everyone about our first kiss during a battle.”

“Touché.”

Ron stepped back and grinned as the music started to play. “Sit back down. We’re not done yet.”

“Huh?” 

### Blaise (7:05 pm)

“Finally,” Blaise muttered as the music started. He glanced at the key people and nodded. They were going to make this fucking amazing. And maybe he’d get laid out of this stunt. They’d been practising this for weeks, and although he thought it was absolutely ridiculous, they’d had a lot of fun. Seriously, though. Five grown wizards dancing like idiots for Potter. Ah well. There was his cue to move to the side of the dance floor. 

The vocals began in the music and Blaise tried not to roll his eyes. He tried, he really did, but what kind of sappy shit was this? This Queen band seemed pretty cool, but Draco had to pick out love songs. _“It’s my fucking wedding, Blaise, get over it.”_ Sap.

 _Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_ _  
_ _I've been with you such a long time_ _  
_ _You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
__That my feelings are true  
I really love you (3)_

He spun and moved his arms as they’d practised. At least he made it look good, unlike Weasley who looked like an idiot. Blaise took a moment to glance at Potter, who Granger had moved to a chair next to the dance floor and was being “sung” to by a half-drunk Draco. He looked like he was trying not to laugh so hard he was afraid the man might have an aneurism. Who could blame him?

All right. Music change. Draco called this a mashup, this mashing of different songs, which at least meant he didn't have to listen to the entire length of each one. He had to move back behind Longbottom and Finnegan now, then arm up, turn, spin...

 _I have spent all my years in believing you_ _  
_ _But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_ _  
_ _Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_ _  
_ _Can anybody find me somebody to love? (4)_

Here come the girls joining in, and he was in front this time. He liked this part best, as he got to be the centre of attention, _and_ he got his hands on Red. Just for a few moments, but she was delectable. Ginny grabbed his hands and they started dancing. And now the twirl, then flip. 

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_ _  
_ _This thing called love, I must get round to it_ _  
_ _I ain't ready_ _  
_ _Crazy little thing called love (5)_

Finally, the end was coming. One final song, they just had to get Draco into the correct position, and there. The finale. It was a good thing, too, because he was starting to sweat.

 _Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_ _  
_ _I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_

He could take a moment and watch now. Draco was now sitting sideways across Potter’s lap, petting his face while Potter had stopped trying to hold it in and was laughing uncontrollably now. 

_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_ _  
_ _I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_ _  
_ _And floating around in ecstasy_ _  
_ _So don't stop me now don't stop me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

Draco jumped off and Blaise discreetly hit him with the spell, as planned, that allowed him to do a backflip, which may have been the tipping point for Potter who had finally fallen off his chair. 

Seven people now twisted, turned, and danced in well-rehearsed coordination (except Weasley, of course, who seemed to have two left feet). 

_I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_ _  
_ _Two hundred degrees_ _  
_ _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
_I'm travelling at the speed of light_ _  
_ _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

Eventually, Draco dramatically collapsed on the floor in front of Potter who stood and cheered with the rest of the guests. Well, at least it was well appreciated. Blaise laughed as the others all collapsed on the chairs and floor in exhaustion, and Blaise wondered if he could manoeuvre himself to collapse on top of the Weaslette, but she seemed to be the only other one not out of breath and was already in conversation with Lovegood, with Longbottom leaning against her. _Shite._

So there it was. He put all that work into it and he wasn’t even getting the damned girl. Except, wait. There was her brother watching him from what Draco called the Gryffindor Quidditch table. Yes, he’d almost forgotten about his conversation with Charlie earlier. Too bad he couldn’t have them both; and damned if his body didn’t want to react to that thought. He threw the dragon-keeper a wink. Yes, that would do nicely.

### Bill (8:45 pm)

Bill Weasley watched his brother Charlie disappearing discreetly with the groomsman and shook his head. He did not miss his single days, but occasionally, he did miss the fun of the chase. 

He was feeling maudlin this evening. He assumed it was likely the wedding marquee at the Burrow, so much like his own wedding, yet so very different. His eyes moved and landed on his beautiful wife. Twelve years they’d been married now, and he loved her more than he had on their wedding day. That seemed impossible, and yet, there was his oldest daughter Victoire talking with her mother, and he felt his heart swell. 

Vic was only ten years old, but she looked almost grown-up tonight, with a pretty sundress and her long silvery-golden hair piled on top of her head, tendrils falling around her face. When had his little girl gotten so big? She was so much like her mother, very intelligent with a cutting wit. She kept her younger siblings in line, but they loved her for it. He was so _proud_ of her. 

And now she was dancing beautifully. Wait, _dancing_? And not with an uncle or with him, but with _a boy?!_ His vision temporarily blurred, and he could feel that tiny piece of the wolf he usually kept buried trying to rise within him. He worked on his breathing and tried to focus. In, out. In, out. Deep breath.

He sat down and looked at his daughter again. She was clearly nervous but was laughing. She was enjoying herself. She’s only ten, he reminded himself. There’s nothing odd here, she’s just dancing with… whom? Who was that? Teddy. 

He sighed, both unsurprised and unsure how to feel. Teddy was a good kid and was starting Hogwarts the next day. He and Vic had been best friends since they were toddlers, but he knew, he _just knew_ something was going to change there in the next few years. Was he seeing the first glimpses of that now? 

She lowered her eyelashes as the song came to an end, and he could see her thanking Teddy, who grinned and blushed. Oh Merlin, help him. He loved that boy like his own nephew, but he wanted to wring his neck right then.

“Bill, son, it’s only a dance. Put it away.”

Surprised, he looked over and saw his dad had sat down beside him and gave him a look. 

“What?”

“Bill, it’s going to happen, and it’s going to happen sooner than you could possibly be ready for, but that little girl is going to grow up. You can’t stop it, nor should you want to. She’s going to be an amazing young woman, and I can’t wait to see it. But you can’t glare at her or Teddy every time something happens. Let them find their way, and be there for them as they do. Trust me.”

He looked into his father’s blue eyes, always so steady, and thought back to his own dawning adolescence. He thought about his mother’s reactions to their growing up and compared it with his father’s. He groaned. Who would he rather model? The answer was clear and he smiled. 

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll probably need reminders from time to time, though.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Bill. I love you, son. Now, what about your own dance? Have you been out there to dance with your own lovely wife recently?”

“I’m about to, I think. And you? Mum and you looked awfully sweet tonight.”

“We did, didn’t we? The years are long, son, but they go so fast. Now, go get Fleur so I can have another dance with my own sweet bride.”

Bill laughed. He loved weddings.

“Oh, Bill, I meant to ask. Have you seen Ginny lately?”

### Hermione (10:15 pm)

Hermione looked at her best friend. “Well, Harry, you did it. You’re married. How do you feel?”

Harry was slumped down in the chair, clearly pissed. “I feel amazing, ‘Mione. Did you see that dance? Did you see it? Who the hell does something like that? And he did that for me.” He heaved a huge sigh. “God, I love ‘im.” 

Hermione laughed. It was so good to see Harry like this. His brow was unfurrowed, his eyes dreamy, and he looked so happy. “Obviously he loves you too. I can’t believe those guys. Did you see Ron? I knew he was working on something for you, but he wouldn’t tell me what it was. _‘Gonna surprise you, I will.’”_ she mocked. “Well, he definitely surprised me.” 

“Ron was terrible. It was perfect.”

“I can’t believe Ginny, Luna, and Pansy joined them. Traitors, not telling me."

"Where is Ginny, anyway?” Harry asked.

Hermione glanced to the back corner of the marquee where she was pretty sure she saw Ginny snogging someone, but she couldn’t make out who. She shrugged. “No idea. Maybe she hooked up.” 

Harry laughed. “I hope so. She’s been a right witch lately.” He paused, apparently frustrated at his continued lack of ability to swear, and she suppressed a chuckle at Draco's taboo spell still working. “Wait, she’s not off with Blaise, is she?”

Hermione considered. “I don’t think so. I think he found another Weasley for the evening.” Harry grinned, knowing there was only one other Weasley available. “So what time do you leave tomorrow?”

“After we drop Teddy at King’s Cross. Portkey is scheduled for eleven o’clock.”

“I can’t believe Teddy is ready for Hogwarts already. How did _that_ happen?”

“Right? I’ve been telling Draco it’s a mistake, but he tells me to just shut up and accept it.” He paused and looked around. “And where is my sexy husband?”

She looked around the room again. “Falling asleep on his mother’s shoulder! Oh my, Harry, look. That’s so sweet.” She nodded to where Narcissa and Andromeda were talking, Draco’s head leaning onto his mother. “Can you imagine if he’d done that at the breakfast this morning?”

Harry barked out a laugh. “That’d have been perfect.” He got real quiet and looked at her. “Hermione, today was perfect. I know I have you to thank for most of that. Thank you, love. You’re the best friend a guy could have.”

“I know. I’m just glad you’re smart enough to recognize it. Now, you two had better get out of here if you’re going to be awake in time to take Teddy tomorrow. Are you going back to Grimmauld Place?”

“No, he decided we needed to spend the night in a suite at Claridge’s. Seriously, as if that’s necessary, but he insisted that we not return to the house until after the honeymoon.”

“Three weeks in America. What are you going to do with yourselves?”

“Shag. Lots of shagging. Maybe some resting, some jet skiing and some sightseeing, but mostly? Shag.”

She laughed as he wriggled his eyebrows and stood up. “Good. Make sure that you do. And Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked in a falsely pained voice.

"Be careful over there. I don't want a call from the Aurors that you two have gotten yourselves into trouble."

"Hermione, I don't go looking for trouble."

She laughed. "I know. It usually finds you. Go on. Go shag your gorgeous husband."

He kissed her cheek and went off to find Draco. She felt a presence behind her and smiled as she heard a voice in her ear. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're kissing other men." 

"He kissed me. Besides, I deserved it."

"You certainly did, love." Ron wrapped his arms around her. "You did an amazing job, today. I'm the luckiest man ever."

"Wanna get luckier? Come on, let's get out of here."

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the Honeymoon. Click to the next story to read American Honeymoon, already complete.
> 
> Songs:  
> (2) As done by Adele, Songwriters: Bob Dylan, Make You Feel My Love lyrics © BMG Rights Management, Audiam, Inc  
> (3) As done by Queen, Songwriters: John Richard Deacon You're My Best Friend lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC  
> (4) As done by Queen, Songwriters: Freddie Mercury Somebody To Love lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC  
> (5) As done by Queen, Songwriters: Freddie Mercury Crazy Little Thing Called Love lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC  
> (6) As done by Queen, Songwriters: Freddie Mercury Don't Stop Me Now lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
